


A Proposal (Borderlands)

by Grand_Anarchivist



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Agender Zer0, I literally just got into this ship don't @ me, Nonbinary FL4K, Oneshot, Other, Tags Are Hard, idk is this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Anarchivist/pseuds/Grand_Anarchivist
Summary: Fl4k comes back from the Maliwan Takedown, taking place after Chapter 23, and decides to visit Zer0's room on Sanctuary.
Relationships: Fl4K/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	A Proposal (Borderlands)

**Author's Note:**

> Bruv y'all I just got into a new fandom and I tried to hard not to ship but I am on AO3 I can't help it, unfortunately I've only played Borderlands 3 and had to read up on the rest of the games  
> O k a y so,, I headcanoned that Zer0 was agender, hence using they pronouns for them, but I'm not totally sure :((( if that was a mistake please let me know!!
> 
> The whole Maliwan Takedown occurring, the Targets of Opportunity being finished, Tyreen doing the big die, and learning that Borman Nates is a rare spawn was all through experience. This all occurred when I played as Fl4k lmao,,

The doors around them were locked. Though Fl4k's door hummed slightly from the fluorescent green lights that marked it being unlocked, the hunter made no effort stalking into their room and calling it a night. They unequiped the Lyuda that lacked the warmth of human hands gripping it all day, storing it in their backpack for now.

Sanctuary III was cold and dimly lit, most of the refugees that walked the floating hunk of space metal retreated to their rooms to sleep. A swift pace around proved that not even Marcus was up to stand by and advertise his weapons, though the harsh glow from his vending machines caught their eye; they made a mental note to stop by the vending machines shortly before retiring to their room for this illusion of a night to sell the loot they picked up.

The only noise that they could register was the click of Broodless's spindly legs hitting the floor as she followed her master loyally, warming the path around her with self-generated fire. A soft chitter escaped her as they unconsciously reached out, stroking her rough head. The spiderant didn't seem too restless after the day they went through, which brought a strange twinge of relief leading to peace that settled over them.

A single question was on Fl4k's mind, keeping them pacing around despite the exhaustion that came from the non-stop slaughter of Maliwan and COV alike, determined to stain the ground with them for something as simple as loot they'd sell in a couple of heartbeats. Why were they still awake, when a day of fighting alongside an over-enthusiastic Zane awaited them? 

The answer lied within a certain person. Despite the schedule that made the denizens of Sanctuary wake up and go to sleep like clockwork, Fl4k had poked their hooded head to spot a tall, lanky figure with their arms crossed, staring at the billboard in front of them.

The answer was Zer0. One would have to be blind to not notice what one would call romantic tension as the two interacted, though neither seemed to notice. They were friends at most, definitely not lovers, but time and time again Fl4k found themself visiting the consistently open room, either looking at the billboard or the mysterious assassin themself.

"Zer0," Fl4k eventually blurted, making their presence known. They sidled a few steps to the side, blinking a green optic at them."

"Vault Hunter," came a fond, filtered voice back. Zer0 turned away from the pictures of their Targets of Opportunities, the last haiku for a recently killed target titled Sylvestro and Atomic being written. "I assumed you would / be away for much longer / than I expected." A bright red **:)** made itself apparent on the reflective black screen of their helmet only to shift into a curious **?** , taking a few steps forward to meet Fl4k's gaze. "Why are you not yet / in your room? Your Hunt can and / will continue soon."

Fl4k feigned a state of thoughtfulness by cocking their head ever so slightly, though they found no need to unnecessarily display their emotions with this emote; a small fragment of their attention was focused on how Broodless seemed to pad towards Zer0, only asking for a simple pat for attention before returning to her spot near Fl4k's legs. They thought about the simplistic words Zer0 had spouted, finding that they were content with a small response: "You have no need to speak to me about the Hunt, Zer0... Though I appreciate it. Zane had decided that destroying heavy amounts of Maliwan for Lorelei was enough for today." The robot blinked once, then twice, wondering if Zer0 had drawn closer to them, or if their mind had played tricks on them.

"Anyways, I have a proposal to make. Zane kept shouting about how he was going to stay in Sanctuary for tomorrow, and I've spotted a target for us." Fl4k emphasized "us" ever so slightly, scrutinizing the slightly shorter assassin in front of them and watching how their body language changed as the seconds crawled by. "I want to fight COV for a change. On Promethea, specifically the Meridian Outskirts lies a COV camp. They boast a red chest, and I've rumors of a person named Borman Nates. A juicy target for us, a red chest and a rare target surrounded with enemies to kill. Do you wish to tag along?"

Zer0 took their time on gathering words for an answer, though only a few moments passed before they spoke in haikus once more. "COV... I must / admit, their barbaric ways / were never sated. / Tyreen dying was / not enough for them to just / stop their doomed campaign?" They shook their head emotionlessly, a motion that Fl4k found strangely out-of-character— they decided not to question it, out of worry that the answer would either be mundane in nature or bring some sort of discomfort to Zer0 as they responded. Before the Beastmaster could mimic a deep breath and inquire Zer0's acceptance or denial of the offer, the assassin stated suddenly, "Yes."

A silence befell them. Fl4k's taloned foot, the one that didn't require a shoe, shifted underneath them as they studied Zer0. There was something about their interaction that was.. Strange, though they weren't sure if it was the factor of exhaustion playing a role. They spared no time brooding on the oddity, finding that closing their conversation was imperative.

Swiftly closing the space between them and the assassin so they stood only a few feet apart, they reached forward to lightly squeeze their arm in a slight gesture of affection and tipped their head down ever so slightly. They studied the shadow casted over the slightly shorter Vault Hunter, murmuring quietly so that only the both of them could hear. "Meet me at the drop pod first thing in the 'morning'. We can travel together— I see no need for there to be a delay in arrival, Zer0." Without any further emotion nor interaction, Fl4k turned around to slink to their room for the night with Broodless skittering behind them.

That left a flustered Zer0 standing in their minimalistic room, a **/////** painted brightly over their helmet. Bruh moment right there.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH they seem so out of character forgive me for I have screwed up  
> I would have worked harder but I wrote this at 11 pm and am posting it at 12 :(((  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
